80 Years Later
by Twilight-HP-LOVER
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon, 80 years later he hears the lead singer from a new band called Twilight, could this be Bella the love he left behind? if she is will she forgive him/ or is it too late? R&R Rated M for Lemons to come XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

It has been 80 years since I left my heart, and the love of my life behind, so she could have a long happy human life away from the danger that I embody. So she could move on and find someone to die with something I couldn't give her. The first couple of years were the worst; the pain was too much to bear. I moved away from my family. I didn't want them to suffer at my cost for my mistakes. These last few years Alice and Esme convinced me to come back.

I'm an empty shell compared to what life was when I was with B... Bella. All my emotions have gone numb; at least it was better than feeling the heart splitting pain of losing her.

Today Alice was dragging me to the mall with her to get me out of the house. I convinced her to let me go to the music store, so I could replace all the CDs I destroyed because everything reminded me of her. In the store I walked numbly to the classical section when I heard the most angelic voice come from the speakers. It was so familiar but at the same time so strange, you could hear the pain and grief in her voice, and the passionate way she sang.

("Just Like A Pill" by Pink you should listen to it I think. but that's just what I think)

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me I think I took too much I'm crying here, What have you done? I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, There's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, Cuz its making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again But she s being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better, You keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me This must be a bad trip All of the other pills, they were different Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, There's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, Cuz its making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again But she s being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better, You keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better, You keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, There's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, Cuz its making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again But she s being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better, You keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill (3x).

I went to the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, would you mind telling me who was singing?" I tried my best to dazzle her it seemed to work.

"That's the new band, Twilight, that was their lead singer Bella," she answered in daze.

I was petrified Be... Bella? It couldn't be, my Bella is... dead. "Do you have their CD available, by any chance?" I asked hoping she did.

"Sure we have their first CD and their most recent, which would you like?" she asked trying too hard to be attractive.

"Both" I answered quickly.

She smiled and I paid for them. I hurried to find Alice, she was right outside, "I knew you wanted to go, so what did you get?" She asked eyeing the bag I had clutched to my chest.

"Later" I said quietly, I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I knew it was shining in my eyes, and she saw it. She was bouncing with excitement. On the drive home all I could think was; 'is this really my angel? My love? My Bella?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I got home and flew to my room. My family was hot on my heels wondering what was happening. I ripped the open bag I was clutching, and gasped at the CD s cover. Their was my angel with her long brown hair, bottomless brown eyes, and pale skin, but with a faint blush painted on her cheeks. She was wearing a creamed color baby doll transparent dress, I gasped as the hot feeling ran through my empty veins. She looked just as beautifully as I remembered her, but a little less shy. There were two other guys on the cover both holding her possessively. I growled in jealousy. The CD read Twilight "My Immortal", my eyes softened. Was she talking about me?

"What is it Edward" asked Alice I handed her the cover while I put on the CD. She gasped, and so did everyone else.

"But she looks human," "That's impossible," the girls said.

"Dam she's HOT," the guys said in unison.

I growled and the girls smacked them upside the head. Her sweet voice flowed through the room, and my siblings got quite.

(Evanescence - Bring Me To Life)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors. Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Chorus) Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.

[Chorus]

Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.

All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything.

Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul

Don't let me die here There must be something wrong. Bring me to life.

[Chorus]

Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life.

The room was silent. The song described how she still wanted me and how I hurt her so much. I had to find her. Would she take me back or have I hurt her too much? I listened to the rest of the songs on the CD and even Rose was dry sobbing as her mind repeated apologizes. This was all my fault, and I had to fix it, whatever it took I would get my Bella back! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- One Last Chance

EPOV

I was stunned in place; I still couldn't believe that the love of my life was alive. The moon in my dark sky was living and breathing! I was snapped back to reality by a cough from Alice. She had a smirk on her pixie-like face, she handed me the other CD that I had purchased and I gasped. There was my angel in a green corset laced with black ribbons, she had cutoffs jean shorts that should have been illegal, her luscious legs were covered by fishnet tights, and her feet where clad with some black chucks. Her hair was let down in mahogany waves with a streak of pink on her bangs (*imagine Avril L. what she wore in the So Hot music video!*). She looked to die for.

My brothers thoughts were not brotherly at all. I growled, and they murmured apologies. I turned back to the cover and noticed she was straddling the dark skin guy from before, and the other pale male was standing behind her. I growled in jealousy, how dare they put their filthy hand on my angel?

Rose took the CD from me and popped it in the Stereo, her beautiful voice flooded the room with the intro "This song I wrote for the love of my life or at least I thought he was...

("Don't Forget by Demi Lovato)

Did you forget That I was even alive Did you forget Everything we ever had Did you forget Did you forget About me

Did you regret Ever standing by my side Did you forget What we were feeling inside Now I'm left to forget About us

But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it

So now I guess This is where we have to stand Did you regret Ever holding my hand Never again Please don't forget Don't forget

We had it all We were just about to fall Even more in love Than we were before I won't forget I won't forget About us

But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it At all

And at last All the pictures have been burned And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong Our love is like a song But you won't sing along You've forgotten About us.

Hearing her sing made my undead heart palpitate. The song was amazing but she got something wrong; we didn't go wrong, I did. My plan of keeping her safe had backfired, and never until I ceased to exist would I ever forget her. My Bella, my life, my star in the cloudy sky.

I finished listening to the whole CD and all the songs were angry and passionate, but they didn't distract my mind from what I had to do to win my love back. Just then Alice gasped and her eyes went black, to a normal person they would have thought that she 'spaced out', but we knew better she was having a vision. Jasper was by her side holding her in a second, while the images were flashing in my mind, flashes of us in the front row of a stage, lights dimmed and there in the mike was my angel, the vision was gone as fast as it came.

Alice squealed, and said, "Those were the tickets I bought yesterday. I had a feeling we needed a distraction!" I hugged her and twirled her around. She giggled then got serious, "The show is in two days, Halloween. You know what that means right, Rose?!

Rosalie smirked, and they both squealed Costume Shopping! I laughed at there antics and the guys groaned at the thought of being dragged through a mall all day. They left me to my thoughts, I had to figure out a way to get Bella back, or was I really too late... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The concert part 1

EPOV

~ Halloween ~

The girls bought all of us costumes, we told Carlisle and Esme what happened, and I know if Esme could've cried she would have. They were both happy their family would be whole again.

Rose was dressed in a playboy bunny outfit, to Emmett's joy; he was dressed as a fighter, to Rose's delight. Jazz was dressed as an army soldier, to no surprise. Alice was clad in a Tinkerbell costume which she pulled off with her pixie-like figure. She had bought me a punk costume. So I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a tight white button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone, and a loose green tie around my neck. She even made my hair messy, what she called 'naughty hair', I snorted at how she said it. She gave me some black and green chucks to wear, but I put my foot down at eyeliner.

We all got in my Volvo, and I got us there in 5 minutes in what should have been a 30 minute drive. I couldn't contain my excitement and my nerves were through the roof. We walked to the front of the long line that I m sure went on for a few blocks. We heard curses and groans when we got in. Rose just gave them a menacing glare and the noises went silent. We found our table; it was right in front of the stage. We sat down with Alice and Rose bouncing in their seats from excitement.

Ten minutes later the light dimmed and a bright spotlight illuminated center stage. A woman with a short black dress and flaming pink hair came on. She took the mike and screamed "Welcome to Thirst ladies and Gent's, we have a treat for you tonight, the one and only Twilight is performing just for you!" The crowd went wild, she chuckled, "Are you guys ready?" Even we screamed with the crowd. "Then here it is, enjoy, Twilight!"

She ran off stage while a pair of twins came on stage. One was wearing a naughty nurse outfit and the other was wearing a poor excuse for a cheerleader outfit. The upbeat song started, and then we heard an angelic voice start to sing. There was my angel dressed in the most tantalizing naughty school girl outfit. She wore an illegally short plaid skirt, a 3 quarter sleeve white button up shirt with the first 5 buttons undone, and a red tie was loosely clad at her neck falling to the valley of her breasts which peaked out of her shirt clad in a black lacy fabric.

My brothers were thinking inappropriately of my angel. I growled but I couldn't blame them.

("I Kissed a girl" by Katy Perry)

This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

The twins were grinding against my Bella s hips while she sang; my family and my jaws were on the floor.

[Chorus:] I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

Both girls kissed Bella on the cheek, with a smirk, she didn't falter.

[Chorus]

Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

[Chorus].

After the last chorus she grabbed the nurse's waist and gave her a passionate kiss. The nurse looked like she was about to faint. My family was having out of the line thoughts about my angel, even the girls. I admit I had to readjust my jeans. Emmett even fell out of his chair in shock, bringing Jazz with him. The two girls got off stage and another song came on. I was surprised she hadn't seen us yet, the spotlight dimmed and the upbeat song started.

("Hot 'n' Cold" by Katy Perry)

You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Yeah you, PMS Like a bitch I would know

And you over think Always speak Cryptically

I should know That you're no good for me

[CHORUS] Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (you) You don't really want to stay, no (but you) But you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

I knew she was singing about me. I chuckled at the memory, 'you know your mood swings are giving me whiplash'. We used to be Just like twins So in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery Used to laugh bout nothing Now your plain boring

I should know that You're not gonna change

[CHORUS]

Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride

You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes

[CHORUS 2:] Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (you) You don't really want to stay, no (but you) But you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down, down...

The whole club was bouncing by now. The next song came on, and the dark skin guy from the cover came on stage. He had short cut black hair, and his skin was a rich brown color. He grabbed a mike and they started to sing looking at each other.

("Hate that I Love you" by Rihanna & Ne-yo)

[Bella:] That's how much I love you That's how much I need you And I can't stand you Must everything you do make me wanna smile Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)

[Alex (dark skin guy):] But you won't let me You upset me girl And then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset) Can't remember what you did

He caressed her face, neck and arm. I growled in jealousy.

[Bella:] But I hate it... You know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long that's wrong

[Alex:] But I hate it... You know exactly how to touch So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more Said I despise that I adore you

[Bella:] And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...) I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...) And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..) But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

[Alex:] You completely know the power that you have The only one makes me laugh

[Bella:] Said it's not fair How you take advantage of the fact That I... love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right

[Alex:] And I hate how much I love you girl I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..) And I hate how much I love you girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so

[Both:] One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss won't make me weak But no one in this world knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

[Alex:] Yeah... Oh...

[Bella:] That's how much I love you (as much as I need you) That's how much I need you (oh..) That's how much I love you (oh..) As much as I need you

[Bella:] And I hate that I love you so And I hate how much I love you boy I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you) And I hate how much I love you boy But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..) And I hate that I love you so

[Both:] And I hate that I love you so.. so...

His arm went to her waist, he pulled her close and the song ended. She smiled and he kissed her cheek and got off stage. I was furious, my hands gripped the table. I looked down, I had left my finger dents on the table, I smoothed them out. Maybe I did lose her... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Concert Part 2 & Not so Innocent Bella

EPOV

I was furious. Did Bella move on? Was she with that guy? Did she actually believe I didn't love her, and went to love another?

I was snapped from my train of thoughts as another song started. I saw the other guy from the cover come on stage. Unlike the other male he was pale skinned, and had blue eyes with dirty blond hair also cut the same way. I noticed how they were standing; she had her back to him. I smirked as the song started...

("Rehab" by Rihanna)

[Verse 1:] Baby, baby When we first met I never felt something so strong You were like my lover And my best friend All wrapped into one With a ribbon on it And all of a sudden you went and left I didn't know how to follow It's like a shock That spun me around And now my heart's dead I feel so empty and hollow

He tried hugging her back. She shrugged him off and sang to his face with such fury and passion that it took my breath away. [Pre Chorus:] And I'll never give myself to another The way I gave it to you Don't even recognize The ways you hurt me Do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:] And now I feel like, oh You're the reason Why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on These cigarettes no more I guess that's what I get For wishful thinking Should've never let you enter my door Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it Cause now I'm using like I bleed It's like I checked into rehab Baby you're my disease It's like I checked into rehab Baby you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my disease

I knew the song she sang with those guys were directed at me, my dead heart ached, if it could.

[Verse 2:] Damn, Ain't it crazy When you're love swept You'll do anything For the one you love 'Cause anytime That you needed me I'd be there It's like You were my favorite drug The only problem is That you was using me In a different way That I was using you But now that I know That it's not meant to be You gotta go I gotta wean myself off of you [Pre Chorus:]

[Chorus:]

[Ad libs] {Aiden singing (the pale guy)}

[Chorus:]

The song ended and the guy walked off stage. The cheerleader from before came on carrying a red electric guitar, and she handed it to Bella. Bella smirked and kissed the cheerleader s cheek in thanks.

"Before I start this song I wanna tell you why I wrote it. I wrote it for my once true love, I gave him all I had but apparently it wasn't enough; here it goes, this is for Edward." She started to play the guitar with such fury, she sang with the same passion.

("For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore)

Just talk yourself up And tear yourself down You've hit your one wall Now find a way around Well what's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say? No you can't run away, no you can't run away So what did you think I would say? No you can't run away, no you can't run away You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this You never wanted to stay I put my faith in you, so much faith And then you just threw it away You threw it away

I'm not so naive My sorry eyes can see The way you fight shy Of almost everything Well, if you give up You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say? No you can't run away, no you can't run away So what did you think I would say? No you can't run away, no you can't run away You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this You never wanted to stay I put my faith in you, so much faith And then you just threw it away You threw it away

She swung her head to the music, truly enjoying herself. Then looked at the crowd singing the next verse slower, she had tears in her eyes. It broke my heart; I never wanted to leave her. I wanted to stay with her forever.

You were finished long before We had even seen the start Why don't you stand up, be a man about it Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this You never wanted to stay, well did you I put my faith in you, so much faith And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this You never wanted to stay And I put my faith in you, so much faith And then you just threw it away

The song ended and the crowed went wild. She took off the guitar and grabbed the mike "Did you guys enjoy yourselves tonight?" She creamed. The crowd exploded in cheers and catcalls, she giggled, "Ok now before we wrap it up for the night we'll take one request from you guys so come on choose away, she shouted.

Of course, Emmett stood up and with his loud booming voice shouted over the crowd, "How about 'U + Ur Hand'?"

Her vision zeroed in on us and her eyes went wide. Then her shocked face was gone in a flash, replaced by a sexy ass smirk, Ok 'U + Ur Hand', just for you, big guy." She winked at us but I could see the anxiousness in her eyes. She signaled to the band and both guys from before came on stage as the song came on.

("U + Ur Hand" by Pink)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Check it out Going out On the late night Looking tight Feeling nice It's a **** fight I can tell I just know That it's going down Tonight At the door we don't wait cause we know them At the bar six shots just beginning That's when dick head put his hands on me But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight I'm drunk I don't give a ***k Wanna dance By myself Guess you're outta luck Don't touch Back up I'm not the one Buh bye Listen up it's just not happening You can say what you want to your boyfriends Just let me have my fun tonight Alright

I'm not here for your entertainment You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Break break Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

She spoke the next line while pushing the guys away, I smirked.

You know who you are High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment No You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight It's just you and your hand

As the last chorus came on she grabbed both of the guys right hands and rubbed them up their own thighs, and at the end made them grope themselves. Their eyes went wide, she chuckled.

I'm not here for your entertainment No no no You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second Just take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight Yeah oh...

Emmett was laughing, and then he shouted, "Not so innocent Bella anymore!"

She just smirked and ran off stage, with the guys hot on her heels. Not so innocent indeed what happened to her no matter what it was I loved it! We ran after her, we were stopped at her dressing room door by the guys from before "What do you think your doing?" they asked in a really intimidating voice, just when I was about to respond... 


	6. Chapter 6

**80 Years Later**

**So sorry, OMG, I haven't been here in decade I am so, so, soooo very sorry I bet you guys gave out on waiting for me I m so sorry I ve been jumping from so much homework, and credit retrieval because I need some stupid math credits! I m so busy w/ school and friends my fanfictions abandoned for my bf, but never again, oh god I missed you computer and fans please take me back I will update everyday I swear even in test days please 4 lil' old me?! ugh even if you don't, its cool, I ll keep writing to satisfy the writing beast in my mind that has been trying to claw out all this time!**

**_Last Time:_**

**_Emmett was laughing, and then he shouted "not so innocent, Bella, anymore!" she just smirked and ran off stage, with the guys hot on her heel. Not so innocent indeed, what happened to her, no matter what it was I loved it! we ran after her, we were stopped at her dressing room door by the guys from before "What do you think your doing?" they asked in a really intimating voice, just when I was about to respond..._**

**_Chapter 6- My Love, My Angel, My Bella_**

EPOV

Just than my angel appeared through the double doors, "Stop the tough act bitches," she said. They gasped and swatted her arm; she turned to me with a sad smile and said, "Hi, Edward." They squealed, wait, what? They squealed? "Sorry about my gays (cough) I mean guys!" they swatted her arm, sniffed and turned from her she sighed chuckling her sweet laugh it hypnotized me she hugged them together and said sweetly, "Oh come on, you guys know I was joking I

love you guys," she pouted, looking innocent; it melted our hearts even if it wasn't meant for us.

They sighed and grinned, "We can't be mad at you, we love you too."

She turned to us "I know you can't, plus you guys are the most non-gays, gays ever, right?!" she nodded at us, we replied with random complements in agreement.

They said their goodbyes, seen the tension, and turned to Bella. They whispered, "See you back at home" she nodded at them with a sad smile, they gave us a warning glare as if to say 'if you hurt her we'll hurt you !' and walked away.

All that crossed my mind at the moment was what I would say to her 'Bella I was wrong, and I never stopped loving you. Please, my love, forgive me, I thought if I left you would have a normal life, but I guess not, I ve missed you, my Bella, we all did, please.' I begged in my thoughts but not able to make my mouth move.

I saw her eyes widen with hope and some apprehension our gazes locked, I gave her a confused look, she shook her head and waved us to the exit, we followed. The tension in the silence could be cut with a butter knife. We got to the parking lot where a silver BMW had just pulled out; only Emmett's Jeep and a black/metallic gray Benyl 2005 RC51 Motorcycle a beauty of a bike I saw her smirk when the guys rose and drooled at the bike.

Alice ran to Bella and threw herself dry sobbing to my angel's open arms, she babbled on apologies, my love just patted the pixie's hair with a loving smile and making small noises to calm her down. She made Alice look at her and said, "Alice," that s all my Bella got to say before Alice was baling out into sobs once again, "Alice, please, hon. I already forgave you and I miss you so much."

Alice looked up like a little child "really?!" she asked innocently.

"Really I had to go shopping all by myself all these years," she sighed dramatically trying to cover her smirk.

Alice gasped, "The horror!"

She giggled and hugged her. Emmett ran to her, picked her up, and squeezed her but enjoyed it a little too much, Bella seem not to notice, or if she did she pretended not to and giggled.

"I missed you Belly bear," Emmett said.

She chuckled at the horrid nickname, but said, "Me too Emmy bear."

He gave her his famous dimpled smile and it melted her heart. Jasper shyly walked up and stretched his hand out; she looked at him like he had two heads, stepped around his hand, and hugged him tightly. He gasped then sighed, hugging her back, he too was enjoying my Bella's body against him too much! "Missed you Bella," Jasper said.

My angel answered back, "Missed you too, Jazz," he smiled at the nickname.

Surprising my siblings and my Bella Rosalie walked up to her, and said, "Bella I m sorry, I m a bitch but they all put up with it and so can you? I missed my little sister!" she said nervously waiting for my angel's response.

She chuckled and hugged Rose, "Well, Rose, so am I, as long as you put up with me and my moods; I ll return the favor," she answered in a husky voice. I knew she didn't mean it to come out sounding so sexual but it made Rose shiver. I knew she too enjoyed my Bella, and I bet if Alice hadn't been crying she too would have.

Well, I guess I ll just have to show them who she belonged to, that is, if she took me back, she locked eyes with me and I slowly but surely walked to her. I opened my mouth then closed it. I sighed and repeated the words in my mind first, 'Bella I was wrong, and I never stopped loving you. Please, my love, forgive me, I thought if I left you would have a normal life, but I guess not, I ve missed you, my Bella, we all did, please.' I took a shaky breath.

The next thing I know she s hugging me tightly and whispering in my ear, "Don't say anything I read your mind, now, and earlier."

I gasped, she what?

"Edward?" She asked.

I was still shell-shocked, but I answered loving the way my Bella felt in my arms, "Yes, my love?"

She looked in my eyes with a fiery passion that with made my dead heart speed up, "Never leave me again," she whispered huskily.

I shivered, and said, "Never, I m too selfish."

She smirked, and I couldn't resist myself. I crashed her body to me, and kissed her roughly, almost violently. We never had kissed like this before; it set my veins on fire. I poured all the love I had in the kiss; she received it, putting her own into it, as well. We pulled away gasping for unneeded air making a silent promise to never let go.

***CLIFFY KINDA!***

**So wat did u think more ?! your wish is my comand and i'm also thinking to keep her music carreer you know in this kind of stories after they meet up  
she stops singing well i say thats bull she's independent still eddi or not so i say she will still sing! but that all depends on if you want more a pic of the  
awsome bike in my profile ! my bro is teaching me car/bike and driver talk and my bf thiks is a turn on (que' the giggling like a little naughty girl wait i  
don't giggle ugh !) love ya all  
_Kp'3_**


	7. Chapter 7

80 Years Later

_Sorry for the delay! I have a fucking cold! ugh anyway i'll try to type more faster but my eyes and head hurt like hell!_

**Last Time:**

**_She smirked, and I couldn't resist myself. I crashed her body to me, and kissed her roughly, almost violently. We never had kissed like this before; it set my veins on fire. I poured all the love I had in the kiss; she received it, putting her own into it, as well. We pulled away gasping for unneeded air making a silent promise to never let go._**

**Chapter 7- Past & Present Collide...**

EPOV

Coughs sounded behind us; my siblings looking at us with happy smiles but lust filled eyes, I growled internally and unconsciously tightened my grip on Bella's waist. She looked up at me with a knowing-devilish grin taunting me, knowing exactly what my family was thinking.

She pulled away from me and I felt empty but she gave me a reassuring smile, then spoke, "I know you guys have a ton of questions and I for one miss Esme and Carlisle so much." She blushed, and I smiled at my angel, how much I had missed that look on her, such an innocent face, but such wise chocolate brown pools which she called her eyes, at that moment I was lost in them, her velvet like lips on my cheek brought me back.

I kissed her one last time before I followed my family to my Volvo, but not before we heard Emmett ask, "Hey Bells, where's your car?"

I turned, curious also. I saw her smirk at Emmett and turned swaying her perfectly round hips and apple shaped ass headed toward the Benyl (motorcycle if you didn't remember, picture on my profile & helmet picture also). She lifted the helmet lying on top of the seat and mounted the bike. I've never been so aroused in my life. Bella looked like... there were no words worthy enough to describe the way she looked on that bike and by the thoughts that were going through my siblings minds I would believe they agreed. That infuriated me but than I thought 'soon they'll know who she belongs to Me! And I'm hers for as long as I exist. She slipped on the full-face helmet, and I noticed it had an intricate wings design on the front, accompanied by a lion on the side, and various white splotches of paint. She looked incredible.

She pulled up the visor and said, "Well are we going or not?" We snapped out of it and in a flash careful not to be seen by humans we were strapped in the car. I drove off speeding towards our home; Bella was hot on our heels. Emmett grabbed Alice's phone and dialed Bella's cell which they had interchanged earlier.

I looked at my side view mirror and didn't see Bella reach for her phone but nonetheless she answered. "Yes, Emmett?" She said cheekily.

"How did you do that? I didn't even see you pick up your cell, Belly Bear!" He asked, stealing the question that was probing at all our minds.

"Well, Emmy Bear," she answered playing along with their silly nicknames. "When you re mostly alone for half a century you tend to get bored and pick up hobbies. I have bunch but cars & tech. spiked my interest the most so all my cars and my bikes are customized by me. I actually have a mechanic's degree, among others." She said happily.

All of the sudden Emmett shouted, "Bella will you marry me?!"

Rose smacked him on the head, but laughed with the rest of my siblings. I on the other hand didn't. Em's was thinking impure thoughts about Bella, all sweaty coming from under his jeep having 'Grease Monkey Sex' his words not mine with him and Rose. I growled, but my anger evaporated when I heard my angel laugh through the phone.

"Well Emmett, I kind of really like Edward, and I don't think Rosalie would be too happy, but you know what? I'll think about it as long as Edward agrees 'k." She laughed playing along with Em. He looked at me with pleading puppy eyes.

I shouted, "Hell No."

Emmett whined, "Oh Man!" My family exploded in laughter and I couldn't help but laugh to.

They said their goodbyes and we parked in front of our secluded home (picture in profile). Mom and dad were waiting outside. I saw Esme's face when she saw Bella dismount and swing her hair from the confines of her helmet, and I knew if Esme could cry she would. All she could think of was 'my baby is home, my beautiful daughter is back; my family is now complete! Oh, how I missed her, you will not let her get away. Do you hear me, Edward, she is my daughter, and I love her!'

I looked at her and nodded. "I promise mom," I murmured, and just then Bella ran to my parents. She sobbed in Esme's arms, and rambled about how much she missed them, while dad caressed her hair with a loving look in his eyes.

"We missed you to, our daughter," he whispered. She gasped, and hugged him tighter.

I smiled; I would never let her go of that I was definitely certain.

WHAT DID U THINK !? I KNOW IS SHORT BUT DAM PPL I'M TIRED I TRY BETTER NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES AND A PIC OF SEMI-NAKED EMMETT! WHOO SEXY! LOVE YA ALL !

KP-3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **** Sorry for the delay the Emmett pic is on my profile! I hope the author/profile I got it from doesn't mind me borrowing it! Love you all read and review it'll make me and my awesome beta happy! **

**80 Years Later**

Last Time:

_I looked at her and nodded. "I promise mom," I murmured, and just then Bella ran to my parents. She sobbed in Esme's arms, and rambled about how much she missed them, while dad caressed her hair with a loving look in his eyes._

_"We missed you to, our daughter," he whispered. She gasped, and hugged him tighter._

_I smiled; I would never let her go of that I was definitely certain._

**Chapter 8- Welcome Home**

EPOV

We all entered the house and after a emotional welcome, we walked to our amazing black and white living room. Esme had single handedly designed it before we moved in (picture on my profile! Just add the lazy boy by the stairs ok picture also on profile). Mom and dad sat on the love seat, with Jasper at their side and the little pixie on his lap. Across from them Emmett and Rose cuddled together. I led Bella to the last seat, Carlisle's Lazy Boy. I sat down, and brought Bella softly to my lap. I pulled her hard against my chest wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

Carlisle spoke, "Bella my dear daughter we missed you so much. You can't even imagine, and I know there was no genuine reason why we left you behind, but we do love you." He sighed sadly giving me a quick glare that I knew I deserved, he looked at her again with wretched eyes and spoke again. "But I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us," his voice pleaded.

Her once fiery eyes now dulled and glazed over adoringly, as if to cry from joy–which was still a mystery, a vamp who could cry!? Astonishing! A lonesome tear left her eye and rolled down her porcelain like cheek, but she still held her head high and strong, a loving smile adorned her exquisite lips as she spoke to him. "Carlisle I forgave you a long time ago," she said tenderly but firmly, he was about to interrupt when she stood to quickly for me to take hold of her, and said sharply, "But I most definitely did not forget." Her smile whipped from her stunning features. Then she walked to where Carlisle sat and kneeled looking him straight in the eyes, and gave him a dazzling smile, and said, "But I'm willing to try… dad."

His heartrending eyes shined with hope and he smiled for the first time in the last 80 years. He hugged her to his chest kissing her head, and he sobbed which was a real un-Carlisle-like gesture. She clutched at his now tear stained shirt, and then she let go and kneeled in front of Esme–who was sobbing quietly–and hugged her whispering, "I missed you mom."

That strung her heart strings and she sobbed loudly, hugging her tightly as she rocked her whispering sweet little nothings in her ear. If I could have cried I would have. How I could have taken her from her family; I'll never know. I felt disgusted at myself, and bile rose to my throat when I thought my family's change from Happy blissful to hopeless and miserable. It was all my fault. Before I could wallow in my own self pity I heard my love's voice in my head, _"Don't, Edward, don't blame yourself. I know why you did it, I don't think it was the right thing, but I know you love me, so for me, my love, don't."_ She spoke tenderly to me, I felt amazed and cherished.

I loved her and from that point I know I will never let her go. Bella was really the glue that held this family together. In the last years she wasn't with us Alice didn't shop as often, Rose didn't work on her "babies" aka her cars, Emmett's videogames were barely used, and Carlisle took more shifts at the hospital to stay away from home. Jasper almost never talked, because he felt guilty, which we tried telling him that it wasn't his fault for what happened on Bella's birthday, but he was still guilt ridden. Esme only designed when she absolutely had to, and I haven't touched my new piano in years. Every time I tried to play, my fingers would play her lullaby and that alone was to painful, and after that I promised myself if I ever had a second chance I wouldn't hesitate to keep my love with me until I didn't exist any longer.

I brought Bella back to my lap again. She turned and gave me an innocent kiss on my cheek, and then she winked naughtily at me. She looked so sexy, and all of my thoughts became ungentlemanly as she inconspicuously rubbed her behind against my straining tight jeans. T my family it looked like we were getting comfortable, but Jasper and I knew the lust was thick. I shuddered and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as did Jasper's; he tried sending calming waves, but his tries were futile. The erotic aura was too strong, then that wicked little girl had the nerve to get up, but then she spoke, "As much as I want to stay my family is waiting at home." She said sadly.

I move forward hiding my "problem" and clasp onto her wrist, my eyes wild with despair, 'she couldn't leave no I wouldn't let it happen NO!' I forgot she could read my mind. She stood me up, looked me in the eyes, and kissed me furiously, and then pulled away too quickly for my liking. I knew she wasn't leaving like that, but I still didn't want to let her go, not when I just got her back in my arms. "I'll be back tomorrow, I swear," she said to us all.

We nodded softly, and then Esme spoke, "Bella dear, tomorrow can you invite our family for 'dinner', so you can tell us what you've been up to for the last eighty years?" She asked shyly.

Bella bit her lip, thinking it over, that little gesture made my raging problem even worse. I pulled her back flush against my chest; she acted as if my raging erection wasn't pushed against her tight, leather clad ass. I growled softly in her ear, she smiled at Esme, and grinded her hips hard and so quickly my family didn't catch it. I growled again, louder this time. Which earned curious, questioning looks from my family, I just shrugged.

Then Bella spoke, "Well I think that's wonderful, mom. I would love for you all to meet my amazing family, but I do warn you, we don't tolerate judgmental people!" she finished strongly. We gave her puzzled looks but she just said, "You'll know," in a cheeky voice.

So we nodded and said okay. She smiled at me with those cute little dimples that I vowed to worship, as I'll do her lips and every crevice in my angel's body as soon as I get the chance. She hugged the family goodbye and I walked her outside. I was about to say my goodnights when she pushed me against the wall, kissing me violently. She slowly grinded her hips against my pelvis, my zipper literally ripped open and she gasped. I took the chance and plunged my tongue in her mouth. Her little hand rubbed at my now exposed, boxer covered cock. I growled wanting to take her right then and there. She unglued herself from me to my disliking and glanced at my lower half with black lustful eyes, and smirked chuckling darkly. I gulped loudly at her evil laugh that shot straight to my uncontrollable erection.

She stared at my eyes with a deliciously evil look, and whispered innocently, "Goodnight, my love." With a last feather like kiss on my lips she fled to her bike, mounted it, and slipped on the helmet with a last smirk. She flipped the visor down and rode off to be swallowed by the velvety darkness.

I sighed content, but somewhat angry, "I'll get you–my naughty little angel–you just wait and see." I whispered to the night chuckling softly, and I ran to my room for a badly needed cold shower. I popped in one of my love's CDs and laid down listening to the sad and passionate lyrics, thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

To be continued in the next chapter …


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **sorry for the delay my internet is crap I 3 u all review and thanks to my reviewers for their support! Cyber hugs to all Enjoy ! almost done w/ 10 so yep but school has me packed! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 9** **- Coming home!**

Esme spent the whole night and morning making everything perfect for Bella and her family. I tried to convince her that Bella would love anything she would do, but Esme–being Esme–shrugged and shooed me to my room. I huffed, but chuckled and made my way to my bedroom. I passed into my room, not knowing what to do–but wait for the hours to melt away–until I could see my love again.

"Edward honey! Stop it, you're going to wear a hole on my floors," Esme's voice came from downstairs.

I sighed, and answered, "Sorry, mom." I bet she smiled at my comment; she loved it when we called her 'mom'. I smiled; I would call her that every day and every night if it made her happy. I walked to my four post iron bed–I bought for Bella and me, 'oh the wicked things I had imagine us both doing on it, next to it, off it!'

I lay on it, and my granite lids slide closed, suddenly being attacked by the erotic images of Bella's arching form as I thrust inside her, her flushed face, a picture of ecstasy, her small and delicate hands clutched at my ivory silk sheets. After a few more minutes of indulging my mind with my soon to be lover's naked form, I snapped open my eyes. I shook my head as I tried to get rid of the arousing image, but her flushed, erotic, angelic face was burned to the back of my eyelids. I shot up in my bed and stripped it, redressing it with my favorite ivory sheets, and copied what I saw in my mind. I smirked at my work, and glanced at my wall clock. I had killed six hours in making the room perfect.

I sighed in contentment even if I did only have twenty minutes to change; I hadn't felt more like a girl than at this moment, standing in front of my closet in nothing but my white towel hanging at my waist.

I heard a knock at my door. "Yes," I called annoyed at the interruption.

"Open up, Edward, I have some things for you," the annoyed voice of my pixie sister floated through the door.

I smiled and opened the door for her. She smiled, handed me a large box, and turned on her heel fleeing to her and Jazz's bedroom. I stood there confused and puzzled for a minute. I set the box down on my bed, and opened it. Inside, laid out for me–neatly folded–were a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark green button up, and a pair of shoes, socks and all.

I chuckled and slipped on my boxers. I ran to the pixie's room, picked her up, and swung her around while she giggled and shrieked in joy. I put her down and gave her a crooked grin, "Thank you, sis, you're a life saver," I said.

She just laughed her bell like laugh, and swatted my arm lightly, "No problem, brother."

Jasper walked in, but paused at the open door, "I hope this is not what it looks like, Edward. I would not like to kill my own brother for touching my wife while being half-naked." He said, sounding serious; his southern gentleman drawl slipped out, but still failed to cover up the small, teasing smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Alice shook her head, giggling and swatted his shoulder, "Oh, Jazzy you know it wasn't like that." She kissed him sweetly, and I took that as my queue to leave.

I changed, and headed for the stairs. A sweet, familiar scent attacked my senses, and then an angelic, breeze like voice drifted up the stairs, "Hi, mom, missed me." My love said.

I was down the stairs, and in the living room in a flash. There stood my tantalizing angel dressed in some acid wash slimming jeans, grayish high heeled boots–which made her legs look miles long–and a loose lavender wife-beater-like blouse. Her hair lay in bed-head-like waves down her shoulders, giving her that sexy–just got up look.

My gaze zeroed in on her and her alone. I slowly walked to her, "Bella," I sighed.

Her mystery chocolate pools locked with my golden ones. She smiled, as did I. Her eyes ran me from head to toes, studying me like I did with her just moments before. Her innocent gawk smoked up into a lustful gaze. I smirked, 'like what you see love,' I thought.

She blushed. Oh, that adorable strawberry tint spread through her cheeks at being caught staring. I wondered if it spread any lower, than a naughty smile adorned her lips. 'Oh very much so babe,' her melodic voice sounded in my head.

She walked towards me–more like floated–her grace–astounding, even for a vampire. I hugged her to me, basking in her sent, her mystifying warmth. I grasped onto her curvy hips, lowered my head, and captured her luscious lips with my stone ones. We kissed passionately; I ran my cold tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she didn't hesitate. Our tongues battled for a second before she melted into the kiss, and our tongues slowly danced together.

We heard a series of coughs behind us. I pulled away unwillingly, but still ignored the others. "I missed you." I said in her ear, she smiled, and kissed my neck.

"Me too," she whispered.

She pulled away, her face flushed from our kiss. She cleared her throat, and I smirked at her renewed shyness. "Um… Uh… Sorry," she babbled. I chuckled when she whispered to herself, "Very smooth, Bella."

She shook it off and started over, "Cullen's, this is my family. This is my eldest brother–for all intent and purposes–Aiden." She pointed at the dark, semi-buffed man. She then continued, "This is Alex his _husband." _My family didn't flutter an eye, but in their minds they were a bit staggered. She smiled as if she was thanking us for our non-judgmental demeanor, and kept going, "This is Mary." She pointed at a pretty blond girl. She was holding a short semi-tanned girl with long, wavy black hair. Bella introduced her, "Jade, Mary's girlfriend."

Before she could say anything else, we heard children squealing joyously, "Mommy, Bella." There was a little girl with long, golden brown hair resembling Bella's, but her features were similar to Alex and Mary's. Next to her was a little boy who seemed barely one or two years older than the girl, his hair was a similar color, but it lay as a shaggy mop on his head–which covered his right eye. They ran to Bella hugging her legs.

I was shocked by the thoughts of my family, they were stunned as well, 'Vampire Children!?'

Bella spoke before any of us could ask, "and these are my babies, Alex and Mary's cousins; Anthony and Elizabeth."

They hid behind her. Elizabeth tugged on her arm, Bella picked her up, and she whispered, "He's cute." She giggled pointing at me.

I chuckled quietly a bit flattered.

Bella laughed, and whispered back, "Really?! Well he's mine, but I guess I can share." She smirked at me, and I rose an eyebrow.

'Mine?!' I was hers that sent a chill down my back.

The little girl giggled and nodded, she tugged out of my love's arms, and walked shyly towards me. Then looked into my eyes as she put her small hands on her petite hips, and said, "You are mommy Bella's and my boyfriend, ok!" in a tiny demanding voice.

My family laughed, and oohed and awed. I chuckled and bent to a knee, "Yes, ma'am." I bowed.

She giggled in glee, clapped her little hands, and ran back to Bella. The small boy seemed upset. He hugged the little girl to his chest growling at me. The little girl rolled her eyes and hugged him tight, kissed the boy's cheek, AND whispered, "S'okay, you know I love you the most." her childish, innocent voice sounded wise beyond her years.

My family–including myself–was awed. The boy's eyes soften; he hugged her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. I smiled at his protectiveness.

Then Bella spoke, "Well, this is my other family, the Cullen's. This is Emmett and his wife, Rosalie," they smiled. Rose's eyes were set on Anthony and Elizabeth–her eyes shining with excitement and love. "And this is Alice and her husband, Jasper," Alice was jumping on the balls of her feet, keyed up, doing her Energizer Bunny routine. She hugged everyone, even Anthony and Elizabeth. Jasper nodded politely, smiling at his wife's hyper-activeness.

"These are my parents–for all intent and purposes–Esme and Carlisle," Bella said with pride. Esme's eyes filled with love and adoration as did Carlisle's. "And last, but not least Edward," the way she said my name–with such love and passion–made my undead heart flutter.

I smiled lovingly at her, and she smiled back. I signaled her to follow me to the music room–while our families got acquainted. I picked her up once she came in; pushed her against the closed door, and kissed her passionately. Her legs like seducing vices wrapped themselves around my hips, and she grinded into me. I violently pressed my raging erection to her core, she moaned loudly, but I drowned it out with my smirking lips. "Payback's a bitch, baby," I whispered, and grinded my hips erotically, over and over, until she was to her peak.

Then I slyly broke away–it hurt me to leave her needing as much as I did–but this was payback. She glared at me with lust, and irritation. She whimpered, when I cupped her sex through her jeans. "I will ravish you until you scream for more, my love, but only if you stay with me." My lustful voice turned to the one of a begging, lovesick man.

She smiled, her eyes loving, but still inflamed by passion. "I'll stay with you for now… and forever…t hat is if you'll have me."

I could have jumped like a child on Christmas at that point. I kissed her lovingly, and then we walked out to the living room–where almost everyone gave us knowing looks and smirks. If I could have blushed, I would have, never had I felt more like the teen I embodied than at that moment. In Bella's case she was as red as a ripe berry.

"So Bells, nice hair" Emmett commented.

I noticed Bella's already tussled hair was now down right screaming sex, I chuckled.

She glared mockingly our way–and ran her delicate finger through her mused up hair–grumbling, "Stupid, horny vampires." I laughed with everyone else.

Esme guided us to sit. Bella sighed settling on my lap as I brought her back to my chest, hugging her, and welcoming her warmth. "Ok, ask away," the way her voice wavered foreshadowed our long grief-stricken night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **sorry I've been in the hospital.. Waiting for new kidneys L anyway here you are enjoy sorry is kind of short but I'll update as soon as I get caught up w/ my hw!! R&R 3 u all! Review and you get more ;)

**Chapter 10** -Forgiven But Not Forgotten

**Last Time…**

_Esme guided us to sit. Bella sighed settling on my lap as I brought her back to my chest, hugging her, and welcoming her warmth. "Ok, ask away," the way her voice wavered foreshadowed our long grief-stricken night._

Carlisle started "Bella, dear, if it isn't too much to ask how did you become a… a -"

Before Carlisle could finish, Bella finished for him, "a vampire?"

He nodded.

She smiled sweetly, but her eyes were hunted with deep grief, "Well, Carlisle, do you guys remember when Edward had to suck out James's venom?" She subconsciously rubbed the crescent scar of her wrist, with a far away look in her eyes.

We all made noises agreement.

"Well, you said that my blood smelled clean, but it wasn't! Some had seeped in to deep for even your refined senses to detect," our gasps made a small sadistic smile paint itself on her lips, "Days after the attack I would get little burning sensations here and there, but I kept it to my self, until they converted into hour burning sessions. They were unbearable and I had to tell you, but when I decided not to keep it from you anymore, Edward said you guys were leaving. He said that you were already pushing your age, and people were starting to get curious. So I decided to keep my suffering under wraps, he said how I was a distraction and how everything will be like you guys never existed, like _he_ never existed!" Her voice was strong, but tears cascaded down her pain stricken face.

"That my human mind would forget, I would go on with my life, but what he didn't get is that you guys are my life!" She turned to me with a fiery gaze, "_You_ were my life Edward!" She yelled.

My dead heart sank, 'what have I done!'

"After you guys left I was a zombie for months, I ate when I had to, I went to school, and I only talked when directly spoken to. Charlie couldn't take it anymore, so he exploded threatening to send me back to Jacksonville with my mother. I yelled at him to let me stay, he screamed he wanted _**his daughter back**_, but then he collapsed right there. I ran to him crying, I was terrified, and he whispered he loved me while clutching at his heart. I said it back holding him whispering my apologies over and over, and just like that he was _gone_…" Her voice broke.

But she kept speaking firmly, "Renee and Phil were going to fly down for the funeral, and take me back with them, but the engine on the plane they were on exploded, they died just like that! God–if there is one–wiped my life clean of love, and companionship… Alone I stood with the world on my shoulders. Visiting my parents' graves made it all real to me, I broke down and everything hit me so fast! Suddenly nonexistent, hot white flames were drowning all my senses, licking at my insides, turning me wholly immortal," she shuddered remembering the pain.

She wiped her tears and smiled softly, "But if I could go back I wouldn't change a thing, because I met a family who put me back together." She looked lovingly at her family, then back at us.

"Oh, dear we had no idea, I just wish that you can find it in your heart to forgive us, we never meant to leave you or hurt you believe me," Carlisle said, sending me a quick un-characteristic glare which I couldn't hold against him.

She seemed thoughtful for a minute, then she spoke, "I forgave you long ago, but I did _**not**_ forget!" She finished strongly, her smile washed off her features, "But I'm willing to try," she whispered compassionately, while kneeling before Carlisle. "Dad, I missed you."

Carlisle sobbed and hugged her tight which was out of character for him.

She turned to a mutely sobbing Esme, "Mom, I missed you terribly as well."

Esme hugged her to her lap whispering apologies and reassuring things in her ear.

Her family watched with joyful eyes, which were underlined with jealousy and sadness. I understood why they felt threatened they didn't want to lose her, and damn it all, neither did I, and I would fight for her if it came down to it.


End file.
